Cute Story
by Tommy-yomz
Summary: Trip to Daidouji Skating Manor, some serious talks, pillow fighting, missing something... Fluffs ExT SxS YxC Rx? Nx? Mx?
1. Skating and some serious talk

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, minna!" Tomoyo greeted as she skipped into the class.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan!" Everyone chorused back. Tomoyo smiled her usual smile.

"Everyone seems to be in a great mood today." Tomoyo observed.

"Because it is our field trip to you manor of Skating rink today, that's why." Rika provided helpfully.

"Speaking of Skating…" Yamazaki began. Chiharu sweat-dropped.

"You're lying again," Chiharu murmured in an undertone, as Yamazaki continued with his famous tall-tales, looking to the one person, who had just arrived into the classroom, to support his skating tales.

"Do you know about it, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked who just stepped into the classroom.

"Yes, I do know about it." He smiled. Tomoyo stepped forward and asked,

"Are you all ready for out field trip?" she asked.

"Of course, Tomoyo-chan!" Every one chorused back. She smiled but spotted Sakura.

"Did you already ask Tsukishiro-san?" Tomoyo asked her best friend. She shook her head and Tomoyo sighed.

* * *

At exactly 10:00, all of them are getting ready for the trip.

"Everyone, please go inside of the car now." Tomoyo instructed.

"Hai." Everyone chorused.

* * *

As they arrived, they immediately instructed by their homeroom teacher to change into Skating suits. After a minutes of Tomoyo's changing, Sakura noticed her that she's gonna step inside of the rink. As Sakura watched her she said,

"Wow. Tomoyo-chan is good at this." she smiled. Tomoyo whose been skating for a while called,

"Sakura-chan." she smiled as Sakura smiled at her. Sakura is done changing and is going inside now. As she stepped in, she stumbled.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" she asked worriedly. Sakura smiled and said,

"Of course. It's just hard as I thought it could be." she said.

"Do you want me to teach you?" she asked.

"Wai wai. I'll be happy. Arigato, Tomoyo-chan." she said.

"It's a good idea to measure both feet as one foot can be bigger than the other. Also, measure the width of your foot while sitting down." she instructed. After a while Sakura can caught to it. Tomoyo smiled and said,

"Shall we skate together?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Can we join you?" Chicharu asked.

"Of course. It's better to skate together with everyone." she responded.

"Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Li-kun, Meling-chan and Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo called them.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Join us so that we can all skate together, ne?" Tomoyo said. They all nodded. Tomoyo giggled and said,

"1...2...1...2...1...2"

As she step backward, she missed a move and is in the verge of falling. Sakura try to look at Tomoyo and then she gasped,

"Tomoyo-chan." she yelled.

After a few minutes, Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes and stared at the blue-haired man who catched her from falling.

"A-arigatou G-gozaimasu, Hi-hiiragizawa-kun." As she stood up.

"It's all right. I'm glad you didn't look hurt." He smiled.

"Tomoyo-chan, Are you okay?" Rika asked.

"I'm quite alright." she said.

"Be careful, Tomoyo-chan." Syaoran said as he glared at Eriol.

"Why did you glared at Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun?" she asked as she and Sakura giggled a bit.

"It's... nothing." he said.

"Everyone, it's lunch time." The teacher said to them.

* * *

"Is it okay to join you all?" Eriol asked.

"Of course. Our whole gang can." Tomoyo answered back.

"Gang?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes, Syaoran-kun. Gang. It means that the 9 of us is like brother and sister, that's why we decided to call it a gang. Right, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura explained. Tomoyo nodded and said,

"It's exactly what you said, Sakura-chan." she smiled.

"Oh. Okay." Syaoran and Yamazaki chorused back.

* * *

"What's inside your lunch box?" Rika asked Tomoyo.

"Sushi, Furofuki, Tsukimi wan, Kappa maki, and Inari-zushi." Tomoyo dictated.

"Wow. It looks good. Ne, ne? Can I try?" Sakura, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and Meilin is pointing their eyes on her obento.

"Of course. I cooked many, I just thought you don't want it." she said as she get each boxes that is filled with food.

"Here, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo gave Sakura her favorite food. Konnyaku.( Actually, Sakura's favorite food is noodles. She hates Konnyaku.)

"Here, Li-kun." she gave him a Dim Sum.

"Here, Meilin-chan." she gave her Omiage.

"Here, Hiiragizawa-kun." she gave him Confections.

"Here, Chiharu-chan." It's a Ganmodoki.

"Here, Rika-chan." It's an Omelet.

"Here, Naoko-chan." It's a Curry stew.

"And last. Here, Yamazaki-kun." It's a Salmon Sushi.

She smiled at her while they blinked at confusion except Eriol but said,

"Arigato Gozaimasu." They chorused.

"It's all right. Now, let's eat." They nodded.

"Itadakimasu." They all said before eating.

* * *

"I'll help, Daidouji-san." Eriol said as she saw Tomoyo packed the obento's.

"It's okay, I'll can handle it. Arigato." she answered.

"Iie. I insist." he said as he insists. Tomoyo sighed and just said,

"Okay." she smiled.

After they're done on packing things, Tomoyo saw everyone except the two of them inside the rink. Tomoyo inhaled and thought

_I have to know it._

"Hiirgizawa-kun?" she called.

"Yes?" he said.

"Can I ask you something very serious?" she asked.

"You just ask one even though it's not 'that' serious thing." he said. She didn't raise an eyebrow or anything but said,

"Well then, Can I ask you one more question other than that question and this one?" she asked. Eriol stared at her in amusement of what she asked while completing the sentence.

"Of course." he said. She breathed and said,

"Were you the one whose testing Sakura-chan?" she asked in a soft but serious voice. _As expected of Daidouji-san, she can really figure out things and can say it directly, _he thought.

"What are you talking about testing?" he asked in an innocent voice. Tomoyo noticed it and said,

"Well, I caught you doing it when I'm singing." she said.

"As expected of you, Daidouji-san. You never fails to amuse me. Well then, let me get straight at the point. Yes, I'am the one but I'm not doing it to harm Sakura-san, I'm doing it for the wishes of Clow Reed." he explained.

"Okay. I don't see you as a bad person and I don't see you getting Sakura-chan harmed but Good Luck." she said.

"Why Good Luck?" he asked of what she meant by that.

"Because I don't want any of you three to get harmed." she explained to him. He smiled at her and said,

"Thanks for your concern." he smiled again and she gratefully returned it by a smile of relief.

"But wait. Don't you have to erase my memory or something?" she asked. He smiled at her.

"I don't need to do that because I can trust you, Daidouji-san." he said smiling.

"Arigato, for trusting me." she said while waving goodbye.

* * *

Sorry, I'll just update it when I have time. Look forward to the upcoming chapters, ne!


	2. Resort, pillow fighting and the boxers

**Next day:**

"Good Morning, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Ne, can we go to this resort?" Sakura asked.

"Which resort?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura lend her the magazine. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course, who's coming?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, me, you, Syaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan and Meilin-chan." Sakura said.

"Well, let's ask them, first." Tomoyo said. They walked towards Chiharu's table.

"Chiharu-chan, do you want to go to this resort?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, it's really beautiful there." Sakura added.

"Sure, and wait I'll ask them." Chiharu said as she walked towards the Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki.

"We should ask Meilin-chan, Li-kun and Hiiragizawa-kun as Chiharu-chan asks them." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"Ne, Syaoran-kun, Meilin-chan, do you want to go to this resort?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blushed and nodded.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, I'll come." Meilin said.

"How about you, Eriol-kun, can you come?" Sakura asked. Eriol looked at Tomoyo, first, and then smiled gently which she also returned a gentle smile.

"Sure, Sakura-san, what time?" Eriol asked.

"We haven't decided, yet." Sakura said. Then she looked at Tomoyo.

"Tomorrow, 7:00, in the morning." Tomoyo said.

"It's settled. We'll just fetch you tomorrow." Sakura happily said.

"Anyways, it's going to be a five-day vacation." Tomoyo added.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, that's expensive." Sakura said.

"Just leave it to me, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, smiling. Then Chiharu came.

"Sure is what they said." Chiharu said.

"Tomorrow is our departure, 7:00, and you should bring five-day clothes." Sakura said.

"We'll fetch you by 6:50." Tomoyo said.

**Next day; Tomoyo's house:**

"Mama, can we go to this resort today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course, my dear, you are so allowed to be in there." Sonomi said, smiling.

"I'll take the promo, ne, Mama." Tomoyo said.

"Sure and send my regards to that Hiiragizawa-kun." Sonomi said.

"How did you know him?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, you were at our Skating Manor this past few days, of course I know him; he saved you, right?" Sonomi asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Sure, Mama, I'll send your regards to him." Tomoyo said. She then kissed her mama on the cheek.

"I'll be going, Mama. I'll miss you." Tomoyo said.

"Me, too, sweetie, take care." Sonomi said. She waved goodbye. She goes in her limo.

"Please, in Sakura-chan's house." Tomoyo said.

**Sakura's house:**

"Kaijuu, Tomoyo's here." Touya yelled. Sakura ran down.

"I'm not a Kaijuu!" Sakura said as she stomps on his foot. She goes outside.

"Don't eat the beds, Kaijuu." Touya said. Sakura glares at him.

"I'm going." Sakura said. She saw Tomoyo outside, standing in her limo.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan, our next destination is Syaoran-kun and Meilin-chan then Eriol." Sakura said.

"The other four said they'll wait in the bus station." Tomoyo said. They drove in silence.

**Syaoran's house:**

"Syaoran-sama, here's your ride. Sakura-san is waiting outside with Tomoyo-san." Wei said. He nodded.

"Meilin, Sakura and Tomoyo-chan is here, hurry up!" Syaoran yelled.

"I'm coming!" Meilin said as she ran downstairs. They saw Sakura and Tomoyo and also walked in inside the limo.

**Eriol's house:**

"Ruby Moon, try to not to burn this house and don't force Spinel Sun to eat sugar." Eriol said.

"Eriol, where exactly are you going?" Nakuru asked.

"Ruby Moon, as what I told last night, I'm going in a resort with Sakura-san, Daidouji-san and our other friends." Eriol said. The limo beeped.

"Remember what I said, Nakuru, Spinel." Eriol said.

"Sure, Eriol, have fun." Nakuru said. Eriol goes outside and then directly goes inside Tomoyo's limo.

"Now that we are all here, shall we go to the bus station? The other four is currently waiting there, actually." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Bus Station:**

"I heard that the resort is so beautiful." Chiharu said.

"I heard the resort's name and its TAD resort." Rika said.

"What does TAD stand for?" Naoko asked.

"I don't know but all I know is the owner is a very beautiful girl and is very kind." Rika said.

"I want to meet her." Naoko exclaimed.

"Did you know that a resort is a symbol of our happiness?" Yamazaki asked. Chiharu sighed.

"Will you please stop lying?" Chiharu asked as she hit him.

"Oh! I now see Tomoyo-chan's limo." Naoko said. The limo beeped.

"Sorry guys, we took long." Sakura said.

"No, it's okay." Chiharu said. They walked inside.

**Limo:**

"Here, guys, pizza." Tomoyo said as she placed it on the automatic table.

"And here are the drinks." Sakura said. She placed it on the table.

"Tomoyo-chan, what does TAD stand for?" Chiharu asked.

"TAD, hmm, actually I know it but can't tell, sorry." Meilin said. They nodded.

"I don't know, sorry." Tomoyo said.

"It's ok. Anyways, we heard that the owner is very beautiful and is very kind." Naoko said. Tomoyo almost choked on her drink but swallowed it suddenly.

"Ha-ha. Do you want to meet her?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes!" The girls answered.

"Actually, I already know who the owner of the resort is." Eriol said. They looked at him.

"You know her, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.

"Yes and it's a surprise you don't know her despite the fact that she's close to us." Eriol said.

"Yeah, I think her mother is as pretty as her." Meilin said. They all looked at Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's you?" The girls asked except Tomoyo and Meilin.

"No, I can never own a resort." Sakura said.

"Then it's-"They started but interrupted.

"Young lady, we're here." The driver said. They stepped out. All of the helpers and keepers of the resort lined and bowed in unison.

"Welcome, Young Lady Tomoyo." They greeted. All eyes are on Tomoyo.

"It's your resort?" Chiharu asked.

"Gee, Hiiragizawa and I left a clue and you didn't even guess it." Meilin said.

"So, what is the meaning of TAD?" Rika asked.

"Tomoyo A. Daidouji is the meaning of TAD." Eriol and Meilin said.

"Now, I'll lead you to your room." Tomoyo said. They nodded. They began to walk.

"It's going to be a two person per room." The receptionist said.

"Me and Sakura-chan; Chiharu-chan and Meilin-chan; Rika-chan and Naoko-chan; and Hiiragizawa-kun, Li-kun and Yamazaki-kun will share one room with 3 beds , 1 veranda and 2 bathroom while us is having a 2 beds with 1 bathroom, 1 veranda and a little tea room." Tomoyo explained.

"Young Lady, your clothes along with your friend's clothes will be left here." Girl #1 said.

"For now, we will lead you to the kitchen for you to eat." Girl #2 said.

"Please, follow me, Young Lady and her friends." Girl #3 said.

"This is where you'll sit. After the lunch, we'll give you something." Girl #2 said.

They were ordered to eat so they ate the lunch given to them. After a half hour of eating, chatting and teasing, they sat on the sofa in the hall.

"Tomoyo-chan, is this vacation gonna be fun?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, we'll add things to make it spicier." Tomoyo said. Soon the 3 girls appeared and gave them 5 pillows.

"What are we supposed to do with them?" Meilin asked but before the 3 girls replied Tomoyo threw a pillow at her. She laughed. Meilin smiled as she threw one on her way. She ducked, it hit Sakura. Sakura looked surprised so she threw one but she also ducked, it hit Eriol. Eriol also looked surprised, so he also threw one but Sakura ducked, and it hit Syaoran. Syaoran glared at him and threw one but ducked and hit Chiharu. Chiharu threw one but he ducked and it hit Rika. Rika didn't throw one but picked three pillows. She then threw two pillows at her then laughed. Chiharu tried to throw at her but she ducked so it hit Naoko. Naoko picked one pillow and threw two but Chiharu ducked so it hit Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her then smiled innocently-too innocently then threw three pillows. It hit Naoko. Naoko threw one but it hit Yamazaki who threw it to Chiharu who threw it to Eriol who threw it to Meilin who threw it to Tomoyo who threw it to Naoko who threw it to Rika who threw it to Sakura who threw it to Syaoran. Then so on and on, their pillow fighting ended at 4 pm.

They were so tired so they decided to rest. After they rest they go towards their room.

"Guys, want we need to take a bath. We all sweat and look like we worked out." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Tomoyo/Sakura's room:**

"I'll go first, Saku." Tomoyo said.

"Sure, Tomo, go ahead." Sakura said. Tomoyo took a bath for 10 minutes. She heard Sakura laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Tomoyo asked.

"I have a plan, a very evil plan." Sakura said.

"Tell it to me after you bath, ne, Saku." Tomoyo said. She nodded. After 10 minutes, Sakura began to dry of.

"Tomo, here's my plan. We're going to Syaoran's room then we'll take his boxers or shorts. All of his boxers or shorts that he brought." Sakura said, smiling evilly.

"How are we going to take it? They should be outside the time we're doing it." Tomoyo said. She nodded.

"I'll distract them. Then you'll do it." Sakura said, smiling. She nodded.

**Syaoran/Eriol/Yamazaki's room:**

Tomoyo peeked in. Sakura had distracted Syaoran and Yamazaki by challenging them on a one-on-one in basketball. Tomoyo didn't hear the water that flows in the bathroom. She began to walk towards Syaoran's wardrobe and began to search of his boxers or shorts. She found two boxers and placed in inside the plastic. Eriol walked out of the bathroom, still wet. He saw Tomoyo doing something so he just leaned on the wall. Tomoyo still didn't sense Eriol so she keeps on searching and finally she found the other three boxers but she also saw some shorts and PJ's so she decided to take it as well. Once she's done, she turned around and surprised to see Eriol there, watching her.

"Hiiragizawa-kun, what a coincidence, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked. _What a stupid question to ask, Tomoyo! _Tomoyo thought.

"Well, first, this is our room and second, what are you doing, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked in amusement. Tomoyo gulped then looked around.

"Well, Saku planned this thing to prank Li-kun and I thought this is funny so I joined in." Tomoyo said. He laughed, causing her to look at him.

"What a funny prank, Daidouji-san." Eriol said.

"One thing, Hiiragizawa-kun, can we call each other by name even though you're supposed to be Saku's enemy." Tomoyo said.

"Sure thing, Tomoyo-san, anyways, what are you going to do with Li-kun's under clothes?" Eriol asked.

"I think Sakura will hide it. I don't know." Tomoyo said.

"Now, Tomoyo-san, do you mind if I changed?" Eriol asked.

"Sorry, Eriol-kun, and please don't tell this to Li-kun, please!" Tomoyo pleaded, blushing.

"Of course, Tomoyo-san, I don't want to ruin your fun." He said as he walked towards her. He holds Tomoyo's hand and kissed the back of it. She blushed. He laughed, again.

"Tomoyo, you look so cute when you blush. You know, I didn't know you resemble Li-kun when you blush." Eriol said.

"Eriol-kun, you lost the suffix in it." Tomoyo said.

"Why, Tomoyo, do you hate it?" Eriol asked.

"No, it's just that I thought we're just acquaintance. I'm so happy; I become your friends now." Tomoyo said as she hugged him.

"So, there will be no suffix between us, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked, hugging her back. She nodded. She pulled back from the hug and noticed she's a little bit wet.

"I need to go, Eriol-kun. See you at dinner." Tomoyo greeted.


	3. Missing boxers and Truth or dares

**6 pm; Syaoran/Eriol/Yamazaki's room:**

"I'm so tired. I'm gonna take a shower." Syaoran said to his self. He then heard Eriol laughing.

"What's so funny, Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered something funny." Eriol said.

"I see. I'll just take a bath." Syaoran said.

"Wait! Where's Yamazaki?" Eriol asked.

"I don't know. After we play basketball, Chiharu dragged him somewhere. Now, I'd like to take a bath." Syaoran said. He nodded.

**Tomoyo/Sakura's room:**

"Tomo, did you get what we planned to get?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and Saku, Eriol knows it." Tomoyo said.

"You're in name basis? Anyways, he knows it? How about the plan, will he get in the way?" Sakura asked.

"No, he said he will not ruin some funny pranks. Yes, we're on name basis." Tomoyo said.

"So, what did you get?" Sakura asked.

"I took his boxers, shorts and PJ's, all of his under clothes." Tomoyo said.

"You're so smart, Tomo." Sakura said.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Call Eriol-kun, we'll scatter his under clothes." Sakura said.

"Tsk tsk, Saku, you're so evil but I love it." Tomoyo said. She dialled Eriol.

"_Hello, Eriol's speaking. Who's this?"_

"Eriol, it's me, Tomoyo. We need your help."

"_What kind of help?"_

"Anyways, is Syao there?"

"_In the bathroom, he's taking a bath."_

"Great! Just go here and we will explain."

"_Sure, I'll be there in a second."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_ Click...

"What did he say?" Sakura asked.

"He'll be over in a second." Tomoyo said. Someone knocked, it's Eriol.

"Tomoyo, what do you need?" Eriol asked.

"We need your help. We need you to help us scatter his under clothes." Sakura said.

"Sure, and I'll be back for 5 minutes. Just leave it to me." Eriol said, winking at Tomoyo. _His magic, he's using it. _Tomoyo thought.

"Thanks, Eriol-kun." Sakura said. After 5 minutes of waiting, Eriol knocked at their door. Tomoyo opened it.

"Done, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Thanks for your help." Tomoyo said as she kissed his cheek.

"No problem, see you, Tomoyo." Eriol said, blushing. _Why did I blush and my heart beat so fast? _Eriol thought.

**Syaoran/Eriol/Yamazaki's room:**

"What the hell! Where's my boxers, even my shorts and PJ's are gone." Syaoran yelled. Eriol came in.

"What's wrong, Li-kun?" Eriol asked, innocently.

"Well, where's my under clothes?" Syaoran asked, glaring.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't blame others." Eriol said.

"Then, where will my under clothes go, or maybe the wardrobe ate them?" Syaoran asked, glaring.

"I don't know. Anyway, Tomoyo said we need to be ready for the dinner." Eriol said.

"You calling each other names, now, and where's the suffix?" Syaoran asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Why, you have a problem with that? Tomoyo insisted to call each other names since we're friends." Eriol explained.

"Shut up. Anyway, how will I go to the kitchen if my under clothes is gone?" Syaoran asked.

"You can borrow one from Yamazaki." Eriol said.

"I don't borrow clothes. It's not nice for my hygiene." Syaoran said. Eriol sighed.

"Suit yourself." Eriol said.

**Tomoyo/Sakura's room:**

"Hey, Saku, what if he found out?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomo, he'll never found it out. We're innocent." Sakura said.

"Anyway, why did you plan that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just for fun, adding spicy thing, like you said." Sakura said.

"Hurry, we need to eat dinner." Tomoyo said.

**Hall way:**

"Tomoyo, come here!"Syaoran said. Tomoyo looked around and saw Syaoran.

"Li-kun, why aren't you dress, yet?" Tomoyo asked, innocently.

"That's what I'm about to ask. Do you mind if I borrow some shorts from your guards?" Syaoran asked.

"Why, didn't you brought some under clothes?" Tomoyo asked.

"I did bring under clothes but it seems to disappear while I'm playing basketball with Yamazaki and Sakura." Syaoran replied.

"Sure but I think their shorts are big." Tomoyo said.

"It's okay; I'll just do something about it." Syaoran said. She nodded.

"Wait there, Li-kun." Tomoyo said.

**Sakura/Tomoyo's room:**

"He wants to borrow some shorts." Tomoyo said.

"Give him one but give him girly shorts." Sakura said. She nodded.

**Hall way:**

"Li-kun, there's no other shorts they had. They're not staying here so they manage to bring only one and mistaken it as theirs'" Tomoyo said. She gave a Barbie shorts.

"What the heck! I can't wear it." Syaoran said.

"There's nothing else. If you want, go to the kitchen in your underwear." Tomoyo said, leaving. Sighing, he decided to wear it.

**Kitchen:**

"Syao, I didn't know you're a gay." Sakura teased.

"I'm not gay. Someone hide my under clothes." Syaoran said.

"Well, you could have borrowed from someone." Chiharu said, giggling.

"I did, and it's from Tomoyo's body guard." Syaoran said.

"I thought you didn't want to borrow because it's not nice for your hygiene?" Eriol asked.

"Well, he has no choice." Meilin said.

"Well, he looks handsome there." Rika joked.

"Can we just eat?" Syaoran asked, annoyed.

"What about your under clothes?" Naoko asked.

"I'll search or it later and I'll catch the culprit." Syaoran said.

"Well, you can't leave because after this we'll play truth or dare." Tomoyo said.

"What about my under clothes, I can't play with this!" Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, endure." Yamazaki said.

"Heck! If this thing happens to you, you won't endure!" Syaoran said.

"Enough fighting, it's a disgrace; we are in front of the foods." Eriol said. They nodded, prayed then ate.

**Salas:**

"So, who's first?" Tomoyo asked. Naoko raised her hand.

"I want to be the first." Naoko said. She nodded.

"Truth or dare, Naoko-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

"Truth!" Naoko said.

"If you won 1,000,000 dollars in the lottery what would you do with the money?" Tomoyo asked.

"Buy my own car and my wants." Naoko said. They spin the bottle, it landed on Yamazaki.

"Truth or dare, Yamazaki?" Naoko asked.

"It's a dare." Yamazaki said.

"I dare you to try licking your elbow while singing the alphabet." Naoko dared. Yamazaki tried to reach for it, making everyone laugh. Then he began to sing the alphabet. Giving up, he licked his hand then place it on his elbow then sat down. They laughed. He spins the bottle, landed on Rika.

"Truth or dare?" Yamazaki asked.

"It's a dare." Rika said.

"I dare you to whenever someone says "like" you must say; "there you go again" for the next hour." Yamazaki dared. She nodded, spins the bottle, it landed on Syaoran.

"Truth or dare, Li-kun?" Rika asked.

"I choose truth." Syaoran said.

"If you only had 1 day to live, what would you do?" Rika asked.

"I'll stay with you guys and I'll play with you guys." Syaoran said. Everyone have a sad mode but smiling. He spins the bottle, it landed on Tomoyo.

"Truth, Tomoyo, or dare?" Syaoran asked.

"I like to choose the dare." Tomoyo said.

"There you go again." Rika said, according to her dare.

"I dare you to mimic your friend and her boyfriend." Syaoran dared. Tomoyo stand up.

"Hey, you bastard, don't you go flirt with girls or I'll bash your head." Tomoyo said to no one. Meilin blushed. Tomoyo faced the other way.

"I'm not gonna flirt with guys, you know that you're the one I love." Tomoyo said. Then she faced everyone and she has a peace sign.

"Who did you mimicked?" Sakura asked.

"Meilin and her boyfriend Ryo." Tomoyo said. They laughed while Meilin blushed like a tomato. She spins the bottle, landed on Sakura.

"Truth or dare, Saku?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'd like to choose truth but I love dares." Sakura said.

"There you go again." Rika said.

"I dare you to exchange a clothing item with the person on your right." Tomoyo dared. They looked at Syaoran and he sighed. They go to bathroom to change. After 5 minutes, they came back. Sakura looked hot while Syaoran still look handsome despite the girl clothes. They laughed. Sakura spins the bottle, it landed on Eriol.

"Truth or dare, Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I choose truth." Eriol said.

"Have you ever lied for truth in Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked.

"It depends but until now, no." Eriol said. He spins the bottle, it landed on Meilin.

"Truth or dare?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, dare." Meilin said.

"Go outside and check the mailbox." Eriol dared. She goes out; she checked the mailbox then walked back.

"Well, is there any letter?" Eriol asked.

"No, I think they already collected it." Meilin said. She spins the bottle, landed on Chiharu.

"Truth or dare?" Meilin asked.

"I choose truth." Chiharu said.

"If you could be a boy for the day, would you and why?" Meilin asked.

"Yes, I would want to. I want to try dressing as a boy, making a girl blush but not flirting. Do everything that the boys normally do." Chiharu said. She spins the bottle, landed on Sakura.

"Truth or dare?" Chiharu asked.

"Of course, dare again." Sakura said.

"I dare you to sit on the lap of the person on your right for the rest of the game!" Chiharu dared. Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap. The two is blushing madly. Tomoyo is recording it and whispering 'kawaii'. Sakura spins the bottle, landed on Tomoyo.

"Truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Since I chose the dare earlier, I'll now choose truth." Tomoyo said.

"What are you going to name your kids when you get married? How many kids you want?" Sakura asked.

"I want two kids, one boy and one girl. Their names will be Emily and Tommy." Tomoyo said, blushing.

"You know, I'm bored. Can we play another game?" Eriol said. They nodded.


	4. Tickle fight and another evil ideas

**Salas:**

"So what game we're playing?" Eriol asked.

"How about tickle fight, or you-kiss-who?" Sakura suggested.

"What's you-kiss-who?" Meilin asked. Tomoyo laughed.

"It's for example, I said 'Meilin' then we'll blind fold you and leave you with our three boys and then you kiss one of them then guess who you did kiss." Chiharu explained.

"Eww, anyways, there are only three boys. We can't play it." Meilin said.

"How about the tickle fights that Sakura suggested?" Naoko asked.

"Sure, but how, we're so many." Rika said.

"Attack anyone you want." Tomoyo and Sakura said.

"Really, then I'll go with tickle fight." Meilin said.

"Me, too, I'll go with it." Eriol said. They nodded. They all got away from each other. Then, they all looked at each other with the exception of Sakura then grinned. They jump towards Sakura.

"DOG PILE!" They yelled. Then they tickled her. Sakura just keep on saying 'stop' and 'ha-ha'. Then Syaoran stopped. He looked at Meilin then began to tickle her. Eriol looked at Tomoyo then also tickled her while Yamazaki look at Chiharu. Rika then choose to target Naoko. Sakura then sat down. She smiled. Then all of a sudden, Syaoran tickled her. She didn't notice him. All of them change targets after they tickle someone.

**Tomoyo/Sakura's room:**

"Ne, Saku, I have an evil plan." Tomoyo said.

"What is it? Tell me!" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to paint the boys' face?" Tomoyo asked.

"You mean the three of them." Sakura asked. She nodded.

"Wait! I'll just call the other girls." Tomoyo said.

**Chiharu/Meilin's room:**

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" Chiharu said as she open the door.

"It's me, Tomo." Tomoyo said.

"What brings you here?" Chiharu asked. Tomoyo gestured Meilin to come closer.

"We have an evil plan. We need your help." Tomoyo said.

"What do we do?" Meilin asked.

"We're gonna paint the boys' face." Tomoyo said.

"Sure, we'll help." Chiharu and Meilin said.

**Meanwhile in Rika/Naoko's room:**

"Ne, we really need your help." Sakura pleaded.

"What if we get caught?" Rika asked.

"We'll be very careful." Sakura said.

"It's just for fun, Rika." Naoko said. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll also help." Rika said.

**The boys' room:**

Tomoyo tiptoed. She peeked in to see if they're asleep. Once she sees that they're asleep, she tiptoes back to the girls.

"Safe! Sakura, hide your aura." Tomoyo whispered. She nodded. Tomoyo goes to Eriol. Sakura and Meilin go to Syaoran while Naoko, Chiharu and Rika go to Yamazaki.

**Eriol's bed:**

Tomoyo then brings out the face paint. She draws a sun then a cat then- Next thing she knows is she's being flipped out by Eriol. Eriol is on top of Tomoyo.

"Eriol, I thought you were asleep." Tomoyo said. He sighed.

"What this, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"It's nothing. I'm just checking things." Tomoyo lied.

"Checking things? How come you brought face paint?" Eriol asked.

"I thought I'd need it." Tomoyo lied, again.

"Liar, you're a big fat liar, Tomoyo. It does not suit you." Eriol said.

"Wha-what do you mean by liar? I'm not lying!" Tomoyo still lied. He sighed.

"Daidouji Tomoyo, you can't hide thing from me, you know." Eriol said. Tomoyo's eyes went wide. She felt something climbing up her legs.

"Eriol-kun, there's something on my legs." Tomoyo said.

"Huh?" Eriol asked. He touched Tomoyo's leg to touch if there's something in her legs. She blushed.

"Eriol-kun, it's climbing up." She said. Then, she can't take it anymore. She almost screams, thanks to Eriol who put his hand over her mouth.

"I already take it off of you." Eriol whispered.

"Thanks." Tomoyo said.

"Anyway, Eriol-kun, can you get off of me?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, not until I get what I want." Eriol said.

"You want?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes, and it's your answer." Eriol said. She sighed.

"We just want to draw something on your face. So, we planned to draw it to you three." Tomoyo said.

"Okay, then draw what you want." Eriol said.

"Seriously?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, if you don't, they'll be suspicious about me because..." Eriol said.

"...you're the only one who doesn't have drawing in the face?" Tomoyo asked. He nodded.

"Sure, you know, they really are a heavy sleeper." Tomoyo commented.

"Why do you say so?" Eriol asked.

"All of the brush is on their face, don't they get tickle?" Tomoyo asked. He shrugged. Tomoyo then flipped, she's on the top of Eriol.

"I'll continue now." Tomoyo said. He nodded. She draws a sun, a tree, and a big smile.

"There, it's now done." Tomoyo said. He nodded.

**Syaoran's bed:**

"Meilin, is he always like this?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he's a heavy-sleeper." Meilin replied. They giggled.

"What did you draw?" Sakura asked.

"I draw a green sword; how about you?" Meilin asked.

"A Chinese dumpling." Sakura said. They laughed silently.

**Yamazaki's bed:**

"Gee, Chiharu, even when he's asleep, he always has his hand in the air." Naoko said. They giggled silently.

"Yeah, and he's a heavy-sleeper, too." Rika said.

"Well, maybe he's dreaming something unbelievable." Chiharu said.

"So, what did you draw?" Rika asked.

"Well, I draw eyes on his eyes." Naoko said.

"Ha-ha. That will make him like he's awake." Chiharu said. She nodded.

"Well, as for me, I draw a little blackboard." Rika said.

"As for me, I draw an eraser." Chiharu said. Tomoyo came from them.

"You guys done?" Tomoyo asked. They nodded.

"Let's go to Sakura and Meilin." Naoko said.

**Syaoran's bed:**

"Saku, Mei, you done?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just a little bit color and we're done." Meilin said. Sakura draw a little flower.

"There, I'm done, let's go." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm done, too." Meilin said. Then, Tomoyo remembered something.

"Guys, you go ahead, I have something to do here." Tomoyo said. They nodded.

**Eriol's bed:**

"Ne, Eriol, can I ask a favour?" Tomoyo asked.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Well, can you stop doing the trials for Saku?" Tomoyo asked.

"I can't do that, Tomoyo." Eriol said.

"No, what I mean is, can you stop for this five days? Can you enjoy, first, and have fun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure, but when this vacation is done, I'll resume doing what Clow Reed wants me to do." Eriol said. She nodded.

"Thanks. Good night and sweet dreams." She said, kissing his cheek.

"Good night and sweet dreams, too." Eriol said. She nodded.


End file.
